The instant invention relates to retail display apparatus and more particularly to a display assembly for supporting and displaying items, such as jewelry items in front of a substantially vertical supporting surface.
While a variety of different types of display apparatus have been heretofore available for displaying relatively small items, such as relatively small jewelry items and the like, most of the heretofore available display apparatus have lacked sufficient versatility to enable them to be effectively utilized for supporting relatively small items in small display boxes in front of substantially vertical supporting surfaces. For this reason, heretofore it has generally been necessary to either display relatively small items on display cards or the like, or to support them on counter tops or shelves. However since displays which are supported on substantially vertical surfaces generally make more efficient use of space than other types of displays; and since it is often preferable to display relatively small items in individual display boxes, the heretofore available displays for relatively small items, such as jewelry items have not always been satisfactory.
The instant invention provides a highly effective display assembly which is adapted to be supported on a substantially vertical supporting surface and which is operative for supporting one or more relatively small items in individual packages or boxes in front of the supporting surface. Specifically, a first embodiment of the display assembly of the instant invention comprises a channel member which is adapted to be mounted in a substantially horizontal upwardly facing disposition on a substantially vertical supporting surface, a hanger member which is receivable in engagement with the channel member and a package member which is receivable on the hanger member and operative for containing and supporting an item for display in front of the supporting surface. The channel member preferably includes a pair of spaced inner and outer walls, and a lip on the inner side of the outer wall which cooperates with the inner wall to define a reduced mouth in the channel member. The hanger member preferably includes an engagement portion which is receivable in the channel member so that it is retained in engagement therewith by the lip on the outer wall, and an arm portion which extends outwardly and preferably upwardly from the channel member when the hanger member is received in engagement therein. The engagement portion of the hanger member preferably includes a resilient latch element which is engageable with the lip to retain the engagement portion in engagement with the channel member and a downwardly extending leg which is engageable with the inner wall to retain the latch element in engagement with the lip. The package member preferably comprises a substantially rigid box having a bottom portion and a cover portion which is hingeably attached to the bottom portion so that it is movable between a closed position wherein it is received in covering relation on the bottom portion and an upwardly hinged open position. The box is preferably adapted so that when it is received on the arm portion the bottom portion of the box extends downwardly and outwardly from the channel member. Further, the hanger member preferably includes a plurality of arm portions, and the bottom portion of the box preferably has a plurality of upwardly extending apertures therein which are adapted for receiving the arm portions of the hanger member in order to more effectively detachably secure the box to the hanger member.
A second embodiment of the display assembly of the instant invention includes a channel member of the type hereinabove set forth and a package hanger member which is receivable in engagement with the channel member and operative for receiving and supporting a package such as a display card in front of a supporting surface. The package hanger member includes a dish-shaped engagement portion which is receivable in engagement in an inverted disposition on the channel member and an arm which extends outwardly from the engagement portion for supporting the package in front the a supporting surface.
It has been found that the display assembly of the subject invention can be effectivley utilized for supporting and displaying one or more items, in front of a substantially vertical supporting surface. More specifically, it has been found that the display assembly of the subject invention can be effectively utilized for displaying items, such as jewelry items or the like in relatively small boxes in front of a substantially vertical supporting surface in a manner which permits the boxes and the items contained therein to be easily detached or removed from the supporting surface when desired. Further, because the display assembly of the subject invention includes an elongated channel member, it can also be utilized for supporting other types of display packages, including conventional jewelry display cards.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective display assembly for supporting a display box in front of a substantially vertical supporting surface.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective and efficient display assembly for displaying a jewelry item in a jewelry box.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective display assembly comprising an elongated channel member which is adapted to be mounted in a substantially horizontal upwardly facing disposition on a supporting surface, a hanger member which is receivable in the channel member, and a package member which is receivable on the hanger member and operative for containing an item of jewelry for display.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.